Stay In Bed With Me
by Knet
Summary: kidlaw one shot. NSFW. Eustass wakes up to a nice surprise if you know what I mean.


Figured I might as well post this on ff as well...

There is like one paragraph mentioning hardcore BDSM? sort of. fair warning.

Enjoy.

The way the raven rode his dick was like a sweaty erotic power play that couldn't be seen as submissive at all. Law was never submissive. Not once. Even when Eustass took him from behind and Law's face was being pushed into the bed, the man was clearly a power bottom. He fucking told him what to do, and half the time Law managed to make his toes curl with just his words.

This morning Law had woken him up with a hot mouth on his dick and fingers trailing up his inner thigh. A smirk broke out on his face before he even opened his eyes. He could always count on Law to be more horny than he was. Eustass had once thought his sex drive couldn't be battled, but that was before he met his boyfriend.

Law was just using his tongue and lips now; he hadn't taken it in his mouth yet, although, Eustass knew he would. His boyfriend had told him on multiple occasions how much he loved sucking dick, -but Eustass knew he also loved to be a tease.

"Good morning." Law said with a smirk and bedroom eyes glancing up to meet his copper ones. Law's breathing was already labored, and Eustass wanted to know how long he had waited to wake him up, how long he had been thinking about this on his own. He could tell he was already hard as hell. Law generally woke up that way...

"Morning~" He replied with a bit of humor and a happy grin breaking out at the situation his boyfriend had made. Law's grey eyes drifted back down to what he had been focusing on and he began gently mouthing up the shaft adding more and more tongue as he went. Lean, tattooed fingers were inching beneath the loose skin under his testicles touching the skin there. None of his past lovers or flings had done this much before, but Law -being the bastard he was- had quickly figured out how weak he was to it.

Now a mouth was inching over the length of his dick, and Eustass was reminded how skilled Law was. "Fuck... Law..." A tongue that _definitely_ knew what it was doing was sucking gently on the thick vein under his penis, and fingers were wrapping around the base before pulling away. Law had just wanted to get them slick with the saliva there...

Wet fingers went back to the underside of his balls which were now drawn up tight, and Eustass had started being unable to control the gasps that were escaping. Law was taking his dick deeper and deeper into his mouth, and the small hums and grunts he was making sent vibrations exactly where he wanted them.

He wanted to pull on Law's hair, but the last time he had done that Law had lost it and had kept telling him to be rougher to the point where Eustass had his hands around Law's throat. He didn't like that, but it was clear his boyfriend did. He liked it way too much. So now Eustass only was rough when Law specifically asked him to, and they planned what they were going to do. Afterwards they generally watched all of the Star Wars movies together and made fun of their coworkers during breaks or scenes they knew too well. Eustass liked those moments when he could just hold Law on the couch and just breathe the most.

Instead he just ran his fingers through Law's thick black hair and moaned because, fuck, this day was going to be great if it started out feeling this _damn_ good. Wet fingers left, and so did the mouth around his dick before Law reached behind him. Eustass could tell from the look on his face that he had began fingering himself. Grey eyes met his.

"You can touch yourself if you want... I just want you to watch." Law moved so he was kneeling and leaning backwards with his weight on his other arm, and Eustass could now see Law's finger stretching his ass and playing with the rim, (Law's guilty pleasure he had found out about more recently). He only got into the first knuckle before Law sighed and stopped what he was doing to reach over him and into the nightstand, fumbling for something they both knew was there.

His hand had moved down on its own accord and began stroking slowly as his boyfriend poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers. Law closed the cap and put the bottle back where it belonged, (once they had lost it, and they had realized with horrific timing). A dry hand was pushing his thighs further apart, seemingly irritated, so that his boyfriend could get a better view before he returned to his previous position. Now Law's first finger slid in easily all the way, and after a moment, Law let out a loud gasp which he quickly tried to cover up by biting his lip. He had clearly grazed his prostate. Eustass was unconsciously stroking faster.

Law's middle finger was added slowly before both were removed, and he pushed back in his longest finger clearly looking for that bundle of nerves. "Damnit." Law was strangely good at this, but he got caught up in the pleasure very easily. Sometimes he came without meaning to, surprising the both of them. Eustass had found ways to get back at him for that, and now Law was much more careful of how close to the edge he let himself go.

"Slow down. You're going to come before you're inside me." Eustass had no idea how Law always kept his voice so steady. It seemed this morning his boyfriend was the one who was in control of himself. He slowed down his movements even though he just wanted to go faster, especially with the sight in front of him.

"Law," He gasped out; it was more of a plea, but he didn't care. Law liked it when he begged, and the gleam in his eyes was generally worth it.

"Yes?" He drawled out the word, raising a mock eyebrow as if he was doing nothing. Eustass stayed silent, knowing his eyes and labored breathing said what he wanted more than enough. He suddenly wished he had a camera as Law's eyes dropped shut, and his head tilted back with his mouth open in a loud erotic gasp. He was doing this on purpose.

Three fingers were inside him now, and he looked like he was having the time of his life. "Law. You kidding me?" Sweat was starting to gather on his shoulders and his back making Law's hair stick to his forehead as he continued to make those god damned noises. The surgeon really knew how to stimulate his own prostate. Finally, his eyes opened, and Law smirked at him as he took out three slicked fingers. He leaned over so that Eustass could feel his breath on his lips as he spoke.

"Maybe~" Suddenly he found himself in a rough kiss; Law's tongue easily forcing it's way into his mouth and running over the top of his mouth before sucking on his own tongue. It ended with Eustass feeling a sharp canine to his lip before Law got out the lube again from the drawer. His breath hitched as this time the cool substance was poured over his penis and further lubricated when Law's already wet fingers rubbed it over. Then Law was moving so he was straddling his hips.

"You look really cute when you're blushing." Law said with a teasing smirk.

"Shut the fuck up." Law did this a lot. He decided to be a sarcastic ass at the worst possible times simply to get a reaction out of people.

"No really, Eustass, it matches your hair." _Seriously?_ When he was naked and vulnerable was one of those worst possible times. Law hadn't moved an inch closer to his dick.

"Fucking hell, Law!" His boyfriends smirk widened before he leaned down to graze his teeth against his left nipple.

"You know if you get angry, your face is only going to get redder..." He settled for glaring at the bastard as tongue and lips came into play. He was making small noises that there was really no point in hiding with the way his nipple was being played with. Law pulled away slightly and Eustass watched with hooded eyes as a string of saliva stuck to Law's wet bottom lip and his chest. Law laid a kiss on his chest, and then, trailed his lips up to his neck before Law spoke again quietly. "You look so fucking good like this." The last part was breathed out like they were some of his last words before unconsciousness. Law took in the scent of sex and sweat before making a faint hum that Eustass could feel against his neck.

Law pulled away, and then there was a hand on his dick as Law positioned himself above him. Eustass' hands had moved to Law's hips, and he was rubbing his thumbs into the skin there as Law slowly lowered himself. An open mouthed smirk had broken out over the raven's face as he shut his eyes tight and just enjoyed feeling full, feeling like he could potentially be ripped in half if Eustass decided to suddenly put his hips to use. Law brought himself up and further down again so that this time Eustass was entirely inside him.

Eustass being fully ensheathed in heat felt, well, fuck, it felt like if heaven was real it was right here and Law was god. Their rhythm was slow at first as his boyfriend got used to the stretch. They were both sweating all over, and the sounds Law was making were so fucking erotic. Once he knew he wouldn't hurt him, he began thrusting up to meet Law with his hips, and using his hands to push him down faster, and _harder_... and _deeper._ They were panting with shallow breaths, and Law was now using his chest for support with his nails digging into his chest. They were both close.

"C-come on, Eustass, can't you do... any better... than that?" Law grunted (or breathed out for the half of it). His smirk, honestly, never left his face, did it?

"Yes, darling~" He answered. He was immediately glared at; Law hated that pet name more than he hated bread. Eustass flipped them over easily, finally shocking his boyfriend for once instead of vise versa. He could now hit Law's prostate dead on instead of the horrible angle they had before, and Law was being very vocal about how much he loved it with a string of curses and low moans coming out of his mouth as Eustass fucked him into the mattress. He felt Law's nails going down his back before he felt a huge wave of pleasure hit him. He stopped breathing, and it took a very long time to remember how to do that. He filled Law's insides with semen, and once he had some of his consciousnesses back he could feel warm stickiness over both their chests as well.

Law had a huge smile on his face as he came down from his high, and after Eustass pulled out Law's fist was wrapped around his dick teasing himself and the oversensitive skin there. Jolts of pleasure still visibly rocked his body. Eustass laid down next to him and pulled him closer with one arm, laying light kisses over his body. Law hated it when someone ruined the afterglow for him, so Eustass generally just kept his mouth shut and let him do whatever he wanted. He hid his face in the crook of Law's neck and began leaving a mark there with his mouth. Law wouldn't never say it, but Eustass knew he liked it when he left visible hickeys on him. When Law finally stopped touching himself he started laughing deeply. "People are gonna see that."

"Good." Eustass laid a kiss on Law's jaw before he got more comfortable in the bed and pulled his boyfriend closer, hoping they could fall asleep like this without any annoying interruptions.


End file.
